thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nymph Meré
Tribute Nymph Meré is a tribute created by Yoonie. Please, refrain from using her without Yoonie´s permission as she belongs to the person who made her. She is a Victor. Information Name: Nymph Meré Age: 18 District: 4 Gender: Female Appearance: Nymph has silky blonde hair that falls down her back in elegant curls, it reaches her waist and is very smooth and luxurious. Her hair is colored black at the front. She has big, round sky-blue eyes and a chubby, petite face. Her skin is sligthly tanned from the intense sun in District 4, her eyebrows are dark and sligthly arched up. She has soft, big lips which she normally coats with a pink gloss and huge, perfect breasts. She is a bit on the chubby side, as she has had enough to eat all her life, but she´s not too round. She is often seem wearing a soft, dark-blue slik dress and her token, a sky-blue ribbon she got from her mother when she was born, in her hair. Personality: Nymph is a seen as a very innocent girl at first glance. Her pure, cute looks further these first impressions. Nymph is often very nice and caring, she seemingly always helps others whenever she can. She is warming and calm, and she is very soothing to be with at first glance. But if you peer a bit closer you see something completely different. A person of intense madness. Her pure, caring persona is used to disguise and hide her inner self. In reality she is completely insane after all the traumatizing things that has happened to her in her past. Her stature makes her hear voices, the voices tells Nymph things and she speaks back to them. She also has a unnerving habit of going silent for days at end, not sleeping, eating or doing anything at all. When she falls into these "stroaks" the only thing she will do is draw. But not regular drawings, no. She draws horrible scenes from her past, dead bodies littering the floor and her in the center, her face coated with crimson blood. It´s always the same scenario, always the same drawing, always the exact same positions of the bodies. After she is done she screams at the drawing and burns it in the oven as fast as possible. Even though any normal person would never be able to copy the drawing. But Nymph can, with pin-point accuracy the drawing is always the same. When she is all alone she has an ill habit of whispering to herself, always the same sentence, over and over and over again. "I lost, I lost, I lost the game. It´s coming for me. But I won´t let it have my little tea-shop for itself. I love you mom, and I always will" Weapons: Nymph doesn´t have Career experience or expecterize with weapons, as she has never practiced or trained as a Career. But in the training center she quickly connects with the throwing axes. She hits quite decently with the weapons, but she also developes a special talent. A special talent for poison. She uses most of her time at the plant identifying station, and leans about all the different poisonous plants. She will mash them together and use them to kill other tributes without a trace. This will be her main weapon, but she will use throwing axes if she is forced into direct combat with other tributes. Strengths: Poision, seduction, agility, climbing Weaknesses: Survivability, stamina, strenght Alliance: None Token: Her sky-blue ribbon she got from her mother the day she was born, it is her most treasured belonging. Fears: Her tea-shop to be destroyed Interview Angle: Humble and nice girl, she will compliment the Capitol in every question, hopefully gaining sponsors. Bloodbath Strategy: Nymph will run away at the second the gong rings and get as much space between herself and the other tributes as possible. She may grab something if an oportunity arises. Games Strategy: Nymph will hide out and cut herself away from all the other tributes, trying to stay alive with nature´s help. If she stumbles upon a tribute, she will use stealth rather than strenght to make him/her down. She will stay far away from the Careers at all times and never lose focus. Backstory: Nymph was born as the only child of Stagitarius and Olive Meré (Née Lake), who were in their twenties when they got her. They were very rich, living in a huge manor at the outskirts of District 4, in the arena known as Walker´s Street. This is where all the richest and highest up on the ranks in 4 lives, and Nymph and her family were no different. Her father, Stagitarius, was a ship captain who had retired after he uncovered large amounts of oil, which is why they´re were as rich. Her mother Olive was just a simple maid before she got a job for Stagitarius. They fell in love, but was shunned and looked down upon be everyone in District 4 as servants are not supposed to have romantic relationships with their masters. But Nymph´s parents ignored them, cut away from Stagitarius´s family as a whole and bougth a new house so they could live with eachother. Not long afterwards Olive got pregnant and had a baby girl. They named her Nymph after the acient legend of the Nymphs, they liked to imagine that nymphs lived in their garden pond. Nymph was deeply loved, she was just as fair and pure as a nymph too, with silky blode hair and sky-blue eyes. Her parents were over the moon over their newly born daugther, and not much later, when Nymph was three years old Olive got pregnant with a girl again. The pregnancy went completely like planned, until about two months before Olive would give birth. Olive went to her doctor for the monthly check-up on the baby girl, but this time it was different. The baby wasn´t moving any more. Olive paniced, fearing the worst, fearing that her child was dead before it was born. The doctor took a few tests and confirmed Olive´s fears, the baby was a stillborn. But it was too late for an abortion. Two months later Olive gave birth to the corpse of her child, and Nymph watched as Olive screamed and screamed for her dead child to come back, the doctors carrying the corpse away and Stagitarius trying to console Olive, tears streaming down his face too. After that Nymph´s mother stopped eating, talking, she stopped doing anything at all. She would just sit and cry her silent tears, stroaking her stomach where no baby rested. Nymph´s pleading didn´t work, her father´s kisses didn´t work, nothing worked. She was forced to attend sessions at the local mental hospital once a week, which didn´t help at all since Olive didn´t talk, she just sat there. Stroaking her stomach where no baby rested. Stagitarius began to see someone else to compensate with her leaving him for her depression. Another maid called Rebecca, he saw her after work, so when he came home late from work Nymph knew where he had been. Because Nymph understood what was going on, even though she was only a child at the time, she understood what her father was doing to her mother. Cheating on her mother, when Olive needed his presence and faithfulness the most. Nymph was disgusted, but she was afraid she would be punished by her father if she told anyone. Cheating is the worst dishonor one can do in District 4, you will forever put your family to shame for it. Then, on Nymph´s first day at school when she was six years old, everything went horribly wrong. She had put pretty red ribbons in her hair, made it into curls that fell down her shoulders and wore a pretite puffy red dress. She grabbed her school bag and headed down the grand staircase. That´s when she was greeted by the sigth of her mom hanging from the ceiling, a toppled chair on the floor. The rope around her neck swaied dangerously, threathening to break any second and send Olive´s body to the ground. Nymph could only stare at her mother´s body, Olive´s skin was chalk-white and her eyes closed with fresh tears sparkeling on her eyelashes. For every second Nymph stared, one more small droplet of sanity was sapped from her mind, counting down until madness. Finally she broke into tears, screaming for her mom to come back and clawing down her skin in agony. She didn´t want to believe it, but she had to face the fact that her mother was dead. Hanged from the ceiling. Then, just as Nymph was about to go to call her dad, a small white object fell from the pocket of Olive. It landed without a sound in Nymph´s palm. It was a small note with a few quick sentences written on it; I´m sorry dear, I never meant it to end like this. Nymph, take care of your father for me, will you? I love you and I always will. ''-Mom'' After the incident things got even worse. Nymph retreated to her room at all times, only coming down to eat dinner and breakfast or to go to the garden for rest. Her father was a wreck, as he though his wife´s suicide was his fault. And it party was, but he stopped seeing Rebecca and stayed in the house at all times. But he didn´t take care of Nymph anymore, he just sat on the spot Olive had hanged herself and cried. That´s the only thing he could do, cry. Nymph did everything, she got food, fed her father, tidied around the house and kept the garden presentable and nice. But she didn´t care for anyone or anything anymore, there were only one thing she cared about. The nymph pond in the garden, the place she had been named off. She felt a strong connection with it and stayed there for days, having tea-parties with her mother´s ghost. Everyone in District 4 avoided her, they though she was insane. Maybe she was, maybe she wasn´t. But this was her reality, her little tea shop with all the nymphs and her mother, who was her best customer. Her favorite was the Assam tea, and Nymph always added some extra mint leaves to make it special for her. Olive was always polite and never shouted or caused trouble in Nymph´s tea shop, which she was very happy about. Some of the nymphs were a bit loud though, so Nymph sometimes had to tell them off or even kick them out because they were making such a fuss. But overall Nymph´s happiest times were in her tea shop, called the Willow Tree. Her father, in some of the few times where he stopped crying, didn´t like that Nymph was talking to herself and serving imaginary tea to nymphs in the garden, fearing for her sanity. He couldn´t afford to lose her too, to the cluthes of madness. He said she wasn´t allowed to keep her tea shop, and he hoisted a screaming and flailing and kicking Nymph into her bedroom. From there, things went from bad to worse, Statugarius began locking Nymph in her bedroom to prevent her from going back to the Willow Tree. Nymph cried and cried herself to sleep, the thougth of leaving her mother in the garden without her Assam tea with mint leaves in it was unbearable to her. Her father tried to talk sense into her, but Nymph wouldn´t listen, she wouldn´t listen to him anymore. So Staigtarius hit her. His hand smacked her across the face, kicked her and tossed her around until she would listen. But she didn´t, this was her little rebellion, and ignoring the pain from her father´s abuse she contiued to object. This continued for ten more years, until Nymph had reached the age of sixteen. She still longed back to the Willow Tree, longed back to the nymphs and her mother´s company, all the tea and warmth. Early in the morning on a cold January day, District 4 Peacekeepers came and knocked on her door. Nymph opened and the Peacekeepers told her that her father had been found dead in an allyway. The scan showed that the cause of death had been an overdose of alcohol, as well as an assortment of different drugs. The news hit Nymph like a sledgehammer straigth in the chest. She suddenly realized that she had cared for her father after all, and that she was sad about his death. She broke down in the hallway, crying until she fell asleep into the night. That´s when her sanity was beginning to slowly slip away again, for every second she lived madness crept closer to her, threathening her with the same fate as her mother. Nymph stopped being in the house, she now almost lived in the Willow Tree, serving tea and chatting with her mom all day. Se began getting her "stroaks", which caused her to close off and stop doing all the simple everyday tasks like eating and cleaning. The only thing she could do was to draw the same macabre, gruesome drawing over and over and over again. The same scenario every time, Nymph surrounded by cold bodies of the dead, her face coated with scarlet blood and her mouth open in a terrible, heart-breaking scream. The nymphs began talking more often to her, and she often responded, happy about their company. She didn´t realize that she wasn´t talking to them, but her own confused mind, desperate for some salvation from the loneliness. Nymph didn´t want to face that she had gone mad with grief, just like her mother. Her madness also caused her to do a string of unnerving things, the most prominent was that she sometimes curled up in a corner and whispered to herself, over and over again; I lost, I lost, I lost the game. It´s coming for me. But I won´t let it have my little tea shop for itself. I love you mom, and I always will. When she was eigthteen, Nymph got reaped for the Hunger Games of Panem. First she was scared of the Games, but then she though; Maybe this will be my salvation? Maybe I´ll come home from the Games, free of my insanity, free to do whatever I please? But if I die, it´s no big deal. I´ll get to visit mom again, and we can drink Assam tea in the skies... Games Won Conspiracy Killer825´s 258th Hunger Games Placing: Victor Co-Victors: None Kills: Brandon Ivery (District 5), Trent Williams (District 11), Katherine Marble (District 2), Oskar Pacific (District 3 and Radiant Tayz (District 13) Summay:TBA Category:District 4 Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Females Category:Characters Category:18 year olds Category:Victors Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes